Three Words
by blondebaka-chan
Summary: It takes just three words to change someone's life. These words are passd down from generation to generation, they drive ninjas to do their best to protect the ones they love crap at summaries please read?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Naruto! ^^ **

* * *

_"I love you!"_

These are the words that are passed down from generation to generation. If these words had not been spoken, then many great people would not exist. These are the words that started everything. These are the words that drive ninjas into doing their best. To protect the ones they love.

* * *

It was a peaceful night. The crickets were playing their violins, the stars were shining brightly and the ninjas of Konoha were all beginning to relax. No-one suspected a thing. Until the fox had appeared. It caused great damage to the village. It had dark orange fur and an evil smile that never left its face. Its eyes were a scary red that strangely looked like the colour of blood. When it growled the earth shook and the ninja's ears bled. Every time it took a step forward a few houses would be crushed by the giant sharp claws. With each swoop of its tail, it swept away the trees and buildings and most likely many people, as if they were dirt that needed to be cleared away. The fox was destroying the village.

In a small little house at the edge of the village, a young red haired girl held her boyfriend's hand tightly. She was breathing quickly and tears were falling from her blue eyes. She fell to the ground and screamed out in pain as she tried her best to stop the tears flowing so freely. She held her stomach tightly and waited for a few seconds for the pain to stop. When it did she looked at the blonde and smiled from the heart. She felt the ground shake as the fox took another step towards the centre of the village, and knew she had to say goodbye.

"I love you. Now go! I'll be fine, I said I wouldn't die till I'm an old lady with a walking stick remember? See ya soon."

She smiled and waved with her free hand, while the other was still holding her stomach. As the blonde ran away waving and smiling he heard her scream with yet more pain. He knew he wouldn't see her again.

The ninjas were trying their best to hold back the fox, but their efforts were going to waste. The fox was just about to smash a few more houses when a giant toad appeared. On the great toad's head stood a brave young man. His spiky blonde hair, his white coat decorated wit flames and his bright blue eyes full of determination, hate and sadness were defiantly the features of the young fourth hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

The fox growled and the fourth frowned. He pointed at the fox and the toad charged towards it. The hokage gathered every ounce of chakra he had and sent it all to the tips of his fingers. He screamed out and the fox roared with laughter. The toad collided with the fox as the fourth leapt to the beast's head, as soon as his finger pressed into its fur the fox disappeared and its chakra flew towards a black hole in the sky. In the little house a baby boy was crying in his dead mother's arms. As he cried for the loss of his unknown mother a seal formed on his belly.

In a white flash the fox and the toad were gone. The hokage disappeared with the fox. He gave his life to save the village, and to get his revenge on the nine tailed fox. It had prevented him from seeing his own son, it had killed his girlfriend before they even had the chance to get married. It had stopped him from saying those same three words that she said to him.

At least one of them had said it.

* * *

**Well it not very good but I was bored again (as usual) XD there will be more chapters. Please review ^^**


	2. I should have said it sooner

**I don NOT own Naruto! This is the next couple, sorry if it not very good, I wrote it up at two in the morning cuz I couldn't sleep lol**

* * *

It was a sad day. Today was the day that he died. Today was the day that he finally showed his true colours. The day when he had been a true hero and had finally lived up to the Uchiha name. But he had given up. He never told her how he felt. Instead he let his teammate take care of her.

Two ninjas stood at a grave. It was raining and it was dark. It was the perfect type of day to mourn for someone special. A young lady held her boyfriend's hand tightly. She stood with her head hung. She stared at the tear drops that hit her shoes. She let out a loud sob and hugged her partner's arm. He looked down at her and hugged her back. She cried loudly.

The man stared at his girlfriend. He hated to see her cry like this. He knew she was in pain and to make it worse it was a sad day. But he still didn't like to watch her cry. He let her go and held her hand again. He sighed and brushed his white spiky hair back with his free hand. He heard a cry of pain and a thud. His hand felt empty. He looked down in shock. She laid there on the floor gasping for breath, coughing up blood. He knelt down beside her and tried to calm her down. He tried to stop the pain but it only got worse. He was about to leave to get some help when she screamed and grabbed his hand. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes and whispered in a raspy voice.

"Please, don't go. Don't be like him. Please?" His heart stopped. He began to cry. He took off his mask and smiled sadly.

"I won't leave you. I promise. I won't be like him, I'll stay with you." She smiled back at him took in a deep breath.

"Prove it." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. It was a habit he caught off his sensei back in the day.

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to.... I love you, Rin." She laughed and smiled. She finally stopped crying and she took in her last breath. She held his hand tighter and tighter, he continued to smile, even while the tears fell to the ground and the rain poured down harder and harder, he smiled. He smiled for her. He felt her hand hold his so tightly it hurt, but then, she let go. She stopped gasping, she stopped coughing, she stopped screaming ...she stopped breathing.

He cried and cried for hours on end. He never let go of the cold pale hand. He never stopped smiling. He never stopped telling himself over and over again, how stupid he was for not saying it sooner.

Finally when the rain stopped and the sun shone through the clouds he put his mask back on and looked up to the sky, his and still holding hers.

"Well Obito, it looks like I won again. I told you I'd be the first to admit it."

* * *

**Well that the end of chapter. Hope you like it, please review! Poor Obito, and in case I didn't write it properly, Rin is dead and the man is Kakashi XD Again please review I really like getting reviews ^^ Ja ne mina-san!**


End file.
